Fullmetal Alchemist: Conquistador de Shamballa
thumb|239px|Portada del DVD de la pelicula es la primera película de la serie Fullmetal Alchemist y la finalización de la primera serie. La película fue estrenada en Japón el 23 de Julio de 2005. Conqueror of Shamballa Conocida en inglés como "Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa" también, es una película de anime que continúa y finaliza el argumento del anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Como dicha animación, es ajena al manga de igual título. El final del anime En los últimos capítulos del anime se puede ver cómo existe una dualidad de mundos, entre el de la alquimia y el normal. Hay además un paralelismo de personas, y todos tienen un reflejo en el otro lado, con una vida distinta. El final de la serie transcurre en 1915 (CS) del mundo de la alquimia, 1921 del normal. Tras verificar en sí mismo que se puede ignorar el Principio de Intercambio Equivalente y resucitar a Alphonse, Edward es trasladado a éste mundo, habiendo recuperado su cuerpo con los automail. Aquí comienza a vivir con Hohenheim, su padre, el cual establece sus primeros contactos con la Sociedad Thule ya en el último capítulo del anime. Dado que en éste lado de la Puerta la alquimia no funciona, Edward empieza a interesarse por la ciencia de éste mundo, y se fija en un sector que en ese momento realiza sus primeros avances: la construcción de cohetes. Edward menciona algo sobre las teorías de Robert Hutchings Goddard y decide irse a estudiar con Hermann Julius Oberth a Transilvania. Ambos están considerados los pioneros de dicha ciencia. En el mundo de la alquimia, Alphonse reapareció como un adolescente con todas sus memorias sobre su infancia (hasta el momento en que transmutaron a su madre, Trisha), aunque con sus memorias sobre los viajes con su hermano perdidas. Decide ir otra vez con Izumi Curtis para profundizar en su aprendizaje. Ambos hermanos, en sus respectivos mundos, intentan entonces reencontrarse. Argumento Como se dice al final del anime, Ed se dedica al tema de los cohetes. Ha entablado contacto con un joven llamado Alfons Heiderich, que guarda un parecido asombroso con su hermano (si éste hubiera crecido y vivido con normalidad). Es, naturalmente, el reflejo de Al en ese mundo. Desde el principio demuestra estar enfermo, aunque procura restarle importancia. A pesar de que le relata alguna de sus aventuras con su hermano como alquimista nacional, Heydrich sigue pensando que son sólo invenciones de Ed. Ambos trabajan con otras personas, que son el reflejo de las quimeras que acompañaban a Greed: Roa, Dorochet y Bido. La acción empieza en octubre de 1923, en la República de Weimar, es decir, la Alemania de la época. Ed y Heydrich se dirigen a una feria local a hacer demostraciones de cohetes a la gente. En el camino conocen a un grupo de gitanas, entre ellas a Noah, que parece tener un don: lee la mente de la gente al tocarles y puede ver también sus recuerdos. Durante la fiesta, Ed salva a Noah de unos hombres de uniforme que querían llevársela: sus amigas la habían vendido a un ocultista, y éste a su vez se la iba a entregar a la Sociedad Thule. Algunos de estos hombres, para sorpresa de Ed, llevan algo parecido a automail, como él. En realidad, los suyos originales dejaron de funcionar, por lo que Hohenheim le había hecho algunos de repuesto, pero éstos realmente no eran mucho más que prótesis, burdo reflejo de los que hace Winry. Tras el incidente, pasa a vivir con Edward Elric y Alphonse Heydrich en Munich. Allí viven tanto el doble de Glacier Hughes, que tiene una tienda bajo la casa de Ed, como el propio doble de Maes Hughes, que es policía, y a pesar de que siente algo por la Glacier de éste mundo, no se atreve a decírselo. Por otro lado, se ve hablar a dos personas de la Sociedad Thule, Rudolf Hess, Karl Haushofer, que mencionan a su líder, una tal Eckart. Además, se muestra cómo hay un gran malestar entre los alemanes contra pueblos que ellos consideran extranjeros, como los gitanos, en el ejemplo de Noah. Igualmente, se ve el resentimiento contra comunistas y judíos, supuestos causantes de la mala situación reinante en Alemania en ese momento. Estando en la calle con Noah, Edward Elric ve pasar en un coche a alguien que se parece mucho a King Bradley, por lo que decide seguirle y detener su coche. Para su sorpresa, no es el homúnculo, sino un cineasta judío llamado Fritz Lang. Éste se dirigía a un castillo a las afueras de Munich, donde se supone que habita un dragón, que él quiere usar en sus películas. Con cierta incredulidad, Ed se apunta a la partida de caza. Sin embargo, el dragón resultará ser Envy, que ya al final del anime adoptó esa forma al entrar en éste mundo. Dado que aquí no funciona la alquimia, esa forma se volvió definitiva. En el momento en que el monstruo persigue a Ed hasta el patio del castillo, miembros de la Sociedad Thule llegan en aviones y disparan multitud de lanzas a la criatura, con la esperanza de que alguna sea la legendaria Lanza de Longinus, con poderes mágicos. Consiguen reducir a Envy y se lo llevan por los aires colgado de un dirigible. Para neutralizar a Ed, Lang y a los demás, emplean gases somníferos. Después, Lang le dirá a Ed que es Haushofer el que estaba allí dirigiendo a los que se llevaron al dragón. Ed recuerda ese nombre por Hohenheim, por lo que deduce que la Sociedad Thule está implicada, y marcha a su sede. Antes de que Ed llegue, se ve cómo Dietlinde Eckart, directora de la Sociedad Thule, usa a Envy para abrir la puerta (y enviar unos soldados con armadura) a un lugar que ella llama Shamballa. No es otro que el mundo de Ed y Hohenheim, pero ella cree que es un lugar maravilloso y muy avanzado, que ayudaría a los nazis a imponerse con sus magníficas armas en la revolución que planean llevar a cabo en breve. Simultáneamente, se ve el mundo original de Ed. Alphonse sigue buscando una forma de reencontrarse con él, y el país ya está manos a la obra con la reconstrucción de lugares como Lior, donde Armstrong (y su familia) actúan de representantes del gobierno de Central. Mustang es un policía rural que espera el regreso de Ed. Izumi murió definitivamente de la enfermedad que le causó la transmutación humana de su hijo. Winry va a visitar su tumba, y allí encuentra a Wrath. Al llega a Lior justo para presenciar la irrupción de los soldados de la Sociedad Thule a través de un círculo abierto en el suelo. Simultáneamente hay un terremoto en Central. Gracias a la fuerza y astucia de éste, los consigue vencer. Se ve cómo tiene una nueva habilidad: su alma se desmonta en partes con facilidad, según descubrió, y puede transferir algunas de ellas a las armaduras, controlándolas como hacía antaño con su hermano, al vivir como una armadura vacía. Ed está en el edificio de la Sociedad Thule, y ve en el suelo un círculo semi borrado, que decide repintar. Para su sorpresa, y debido a algo de su propia sangre (de una herida con un cristal) que lleva en las manos, el círculo se activa y las armaduras regresan. Entre ellas hay una con un pedazo del alma de Al, que éste olvidó recuperar. Tras el feliz reencuentro, escapan juntos de los miembros de la Sociedad Thule que les disparan, y por fin consiguen hablar. Al ha encontrado la forma de reencontrarse: abrir la Puerta desde ambos lados. El traspaso del alma se acaba, y regresa a su mundo, donde Al había caído inconsciente mientras parte de su alma esta más allá de la Puerta. Ed va a ver a Lang a unos estudios cinematográficos tras una llamada de éste a su casa. Allí, curiosamente, la doble de Lyla les sirve como camarera. Él le cuenta las intenciones de la Sociedad Thule de entregar a los nazis las armas de Shamballa. Ed recuerda la bomba atómica que se había inventado ya en su mundo (no así en éste), y decide detenerles. Esa noche, por orden de los de Thule, Noah toca a Ed para adquirir sus conocimientos sobre alquimia, que ellos usarán para abrir la Puerta, con la mediación de Hohenheim, al que mantienen preso en las fauces de Envy. Mientras en éste mundo Hitler da un motín, Wrath lleva a Al a la ciudad subterránea bajo Central, y Winry y Scieszka caen por un terremoto. Allí Al pretende abrir la Puerta. La aparición del deforme monstruo Gluttony le facilitó el material para hacer abrir el portal, junto con Wrath, que desea llegar a la Puerta para ver a su madre, Izumi. En éste mundo, Alphonse Heydrich y sus amigos han construido unos aviones cohete para la Sociedad Thule, con los que pretenden llegar a Shamballa. Heydrich ha hecho tal cosa porque sabe que la enfermedad que padece (quizá tuberculosis) le matará, y quiere dejar un gran legado de su existencia. Además, se ve cómo el reflejo de Maes Hughes pertenece a los nazis. A la llegada de Ed al lugar desde el que pretenden cruzar, Hohenheim inicia la transmutación de Envy a coste de su vida, y abre también la Puerta desde éste lado, para que sus hijos se reencuentren. Eckart traiciona a Haushofer, le dispara (sin matarlo) y se va a Shamballa. Ed persigue a Eckart en un avión cohete más pequeño, y tras su partida, Rudolf Hess dispara a Alphonse Heydrich, matándolo. Ya en su mundo, Ed se reencuentra con Winry, que le tiene preparados unos nuevos y resistentes automail, y con su hermano. Juntos luchan contra Eckart, que, al mando de los aviones cohetes parece haber cambiado de intenciones: ya no busca la ayuda de Shamballa, porque sabe que ese mundo no es tal cosa, sino que pretende su destrucción. A la vez, los militares, dirigidos por el reaparecido Roy Mustang luchan contra los soldados de a pie enfundados en armaduras. Con la ayuda de Mustang, los hermanos Elric alcanzan a Dietliende Eckart y la vencen. Ed toma la decisión de regresar a éste mundo y dejar a Al el encargo de cerrar la Puerta desde el suyo propio, lo que supondría su separación definitiva. Ed regresa a éste mundo en el avión cohete con Eckart, la cual al cruzar de nuevo el portal se transforma en algo grotesco. El doble de Hughes le dispara por temor y ella muere. Haushofer cuenta que el Golpe de Estado de los nazis que tenía lugar esa misma noche (8 de noviembre de 1923) ha fracasado. Ed descubre la muerte de Heydrich. Como sorpresa final, Al tomó su propia decisión: dejó que Roy Mustang destruyera la Puerta, y se fue con su hermano a éste mundo sin que se diera cuenta, con lo que ahora ambos están en el mismo mundo, el normal (sin alquimia). Como cierre de la película, cada uno retoma su vida en sus respectivos mundos, y los hermanos Elric pasan a vivir juntos. Al final se ve a los reflejos de Scar y Lust conduciendo una camioneta en una zona rural, y a Hughes renegar de los nazis, y decidir declararse a Glacier. Música Temas de apertura y de cierre La canción introductoria se titula Link y la final, Lost Heaven, ambas interpretados por L'Arc~en~Ciel. Banda sonora Compositora: Oshima Michiru *01 Scientist of the Alchemic World *02 Fullmetal Alchemist *03 Weapon of Mass Destruction *04 Castle of Science Goes Kablooey *05 Sybil *06 KELAS (LET'S DANCE) *<07 Creeper in the Shadow of Time *08 Darkness looms upon her *09 Automated Right Arm *10 Burden of Her Past *11 Her Dream *12 Vanishing Existence *13 Thule Society *14 Seeking a New Thrill *15 Dragon - Unlocker of the Gate *16 Road to Shamballa *17 The Alchemic World - Two years later *18 Citizen of the World *19 Stranger form Another World - The Young Alchemist *20 Beyond the Light......! *21 Search for the Professor *22 The Incomplete Alchemic Circle *23 Dietlinde Eckert *24 A Temporary Reunion *25 Harmonized Feelings *26 Parallel World - Another Self in an Alternative World *27 The Lord of Shamballa Shall Reign Over the World *28 Shadows Surrounding Her *29 Soul Slides Away *30 To the Vanished City *31 Shadows Shallow Her *32 Other Side of the Gate - Shamballa *33 Overture of Destiny *34 Evanescence *35 When the Gate of Destiny is Revealed *36 Beyond the Gate - Conqueror of Shamballa *37 Reunion - Dear Beloved Place *38 Invasion of the Intruders *39 Guardian of the Motherland *40 Destruction of Shangri-La *41 Guardian of the world *42 Reason of War *43 Sad Resolution - Separation *44 Unceasing Lunacy *45 Requiem *46 KELAS (LET'S DANCE) (instrumental version) Curiosidades *Muchos creen que la película transcurre dos años después del final del anime, pero en realidad son cuatro, tal y como denotan dos conversaciones y una escena de la película: la primera conversación es la del señor Curtis con Winry, que comentan que Al ha "soñado" que está en un cuerpo de 18 años con Ed. La segunda conversación es Ed con Noa cuando Ed le narra su vida, y la escena es donde sale Al en el desierto y en la parte de abajo aparece la edad que aparenta en ese monento de 14 años, considerando que en el final del primer anime la apariencia de Al es de un niño de 10 años. *Se cree que el físico que apareció al principio de la película, al transmutar humanos paso al mundo normal, era posiblemente el Hitler de esta película. *A pesar de que puede parecer que no se sitúa realmente en el mundo normal, ya que los hermanos Elric impiden que Hitler tome el poder en la Alemania de 1923, en realidad la historia es fiel al pasado (naturalmente ignorando la intervención de los alquimistas y la Sociedad Thule: Hitler y sus seguidores dieron un fallido golpe de estado en 1923 que se denominó el Putsch de Munich. Fueron detenidos, y el futuro dictador fue encarcelado durante algún tiempo, alcanzando años después el poder por métodos democráticos. *Karl Haushofer y Rudolf Hess fueron personajes históricos, aunque por sus papeles en la película, la única semejanza con la realidad es el nombre, y vagamente un aspecto similar, en especial con Hess. *Fritz Lang fue un cineasta real. Si bien no tenía el mismo aspecto que el retratado en la película, uno de sus rasgso distintivos sí se ha mantenido: el monóculo. *La Sociedad Thule fue una organización real de la Alemania de esa época, con gran influencia en el período nazi. Se dedicaba entre otros asuntos a cuestiones esotéricas, siendo el principal impulso para el desarrollo del misticismo nazi. La líder ficticia de esta organización en la película, Dietlinde Eckart, tiene cierto parecido nominal (pero en absoluto se le parece físicamente) con el político e ideólogo nazi Dietrich Eckart, que también tuvo relación con la Sociedad Thule. *Shambhala es una ciudad fantástica y sagrada para los budistas y tibetanos. Shangri-La es una ciudad mítica también situada en los Himalayas, basada en Shambhala e imaginada por James Hilton por primera vez. Ambos lugares se refieren a emplazamientos de ensueño, paraísos naturales y remansos de paz. La segunda fue muy popular durante el segundo tercio del siglo XX. Ambas parecen ser intercambiables en la película, aunque en realidad son conceptos distintos. En el misticismo nazi, varios emplazamientos míticos como Shambhala fueron propuestos como posible cuna de la raza aria. *Al inicio de la película se relata una de las misiones de Ed y Al en su propio mundo. Se ve cómo un físico había conseguido crear la bomba atómica allí, aunque la arrogancia de ese hombre le coloca luego ante la Puerta de la Verdad. Sin embargo, esto puede suponer algo: si en ese mundo de alquimia es posible llevar a cabo avances en física, en este mundo de física y otras ciencias, la alquimia debería ser posible de alguna forma. Con el transcurso de la película se demuestra que en algunas condiciones es posible realizar alquimia en este lado: sólo se necesita sangre. Hohenheim abre la Puerta a coste de la sangre de su cuerpo, mientras que Ed, nostálgico, intenta iniciar una transmutación sobre el Círculo de Transmutación que encuentra, y para sorpresa suya, funciona: se debe a la sangre que de su mejilla había limpiado con el guante, y que pasó así al círculo. *En el tema de apertura aparecen escenas relevantes de la serie, en orden cronológico. Categoría:Franquicia Categoría:Anime Categoría:Películas